Ciel's Birthday
by TheLesbianator
Summary: It's Ciel's eighteenth birthday and his friend bought him backstage passes to his favorite musician's concert. Guess who!
1. Chapter 1

SebastianxCiel NSFW. I think I remember someone on Tumblr asking for a story like this a while back. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything.

Sebastian heard a knock on his dressing room door. "Come in," He called gently. _Probably another desperate fangirl. _He thought as he slid on his fake wedding band.

The door opened, and Ciel stepped into the room. "Um… Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian looked at the young boy, and his eyes grew wide. He smiled warmly. "You can call me Sebastian."

"Oh, okay, Sebastian." Ciel smiled back. "I'm Ciel."

Sebastian walked over to the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Ciel sat down hesitantly. "How old are you, Ciel?"

Ciel swallowed hard as he looked at his idol, less than a foot away from him now. "I'm eighteen." He said. It was true—despite his small size, today was his eighteenth birthday. His friend had bought VIP tickets to one of Sebastian's concerts for him.

"Really?" Sebastian smiled, leaning closer to his shaking fan. He looked into Ciel's deep blue eyes. "Why are you here, Ciel?" He whispered.

"I, um… I don't know. I thought we could just, you know, hang out or whatever."

Sebastian sighed mentally at the boy's awkwardness. He could tell from the way Ciel blushed and quivered that he had come to see him for a very specific reason. "What would you like to do?"

Ciel involuntarily scooted away from Sebastian slightly. He looked at his lap, where his hands were folded neatly—the result of years of lessons in proper etiquette. Ciel made a conscious effort to slouch, in an attempt to relax. "I'll bet you get a lot of girls, right?"

Sebastian laughed softly. "Women do tend to throw themselves at me, yes. They're always quite disappointed when they see this." He held up his hand, showing Ciel the ring.

Ciel's heart sunk. "You're married."

"No, not at all." He slipped the ring off of his finger, tossing it onto the table with a _clink_. "It just gives me an excuse to shoo them off."

"Oh," Ciel breathed.

"Would you like to take a guess as to why I constantly reject beautiful women?" Sebastian grinned devilishly. He waited for Ciel to make a move—that's how Sebastian worked. A young man would approach him, and Sebastian would tease the boy, flirting with him, reeling him in, until his prey couldn't stand it anymore and gave in. Of course, sometimes they got tired of waiting and left, but Sebastian didn't mind; there were plenty of them eagerly awaiting his attention.

He stared at the boy in front of him—or more like below him, by then—and something strange happened.

Sebastian realized he _wanted_ Ciel.

He wasn't the predator in this situation. Somehow, this awkward teenager had ensnared him, and he wanted Ciel with all of his being. He tried to control himself, to make Ciel come to him, but he couldn't resist.

Ciel's heart fluttered as Sebastian took his face in his graceful hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. It didn't take long for him to respond to Sebastian's expert technique; he threw his arms around the older man, kissing him desperately.

Sebastian, plagued with animalistic lust, pulled Ciel's shirt open, popping several buttons off and exposing his smooth chest. He panted as he ran his slender fingers over the boy's flawless skin. Lowering his head, he sucked one of the nipples into his mouth, gently biting at the tender flesh.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian gnawed at his body. He had waited for this moment for so long, and now all he could do was sit there, breathing raggedly. He pushed Sebastian off of him, and sat on the floor in front of the man.

"Ciel?" Sebastian watched as Ciel removed the remains of his tattered shirt, and started to unbutton his own shirt. He watched as Ciel moved closer to him and situated himself between his legs. With shaking hands, Ciel reached up and unzipped Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian moaned when he felt Ciel's cool hands grip his erection through his underwear. He lifted himself up and slid his pants off along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked on the couch.

Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Sebastian's penis—it had to be at least eight inches long, and it was thick. He opened his mouth, and gently licked the head of it, eliciting a moan from Sebastian. Trying to relax his jaw, he worked it into his mouth and started to suck, like he had seen lots of men do in the videos he'd watched to prepare for this.

Sebastian looked at the boy in awe—he wasn't very good at sucking cock, but his soft little mouth still felt amazing. He took his discarded shirt and looped it around the back of Ciel's head, pulling him further onto his dick. Sebastian leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting Ciel worship his cock.

Ciel looked up, watching Sebastian's face contorted in pleasure. He pulled back, letting his erection fall out of his mouth and causing Sebastian to open his eyes. Ciel stood and fumbled with his belt, trying to remove it.

Sebastian snickered at the boy, and had the belt on the floor in a second. He yanked his pants down, and sucked Ciel's cock into his mouth before he could protest.

"N-no, don't! I'll—ah!" Ciel squealed as he came, and Sebastian eagerly swallowed his sweet juices, sucking every last drop out of his young lover. "I'm sorry, I've never done this before."

Sebastian pulled back, and looked up at Ciel in surprise. He could tell that he was inexperienced, but he didn't expect him to be a virgin. "Never? Not even with a girl?" Ciel shook his head, and Sebastian grinned. _I'm going to destroy this kid. I'm going to make him mine. _"It's alright," He assured the teen, pulling him onto the couch on his hands and knees. He sat behind him, admiring Ciel's bare ass while he wet his fingers.

Ciel laid his head against the arm of the couch. He knew what was coming next, and he tried to relax his muscles. He let his eyes fall closed, and took deep breaths. "Ah!" He yelped in surprise and his eyes flew open at the feeling of Sebastian's fingertip against his anus.

"Shh," Sebastian soothed, pressing his finger into Ciel's ass. His cock lurched as he watched the digit slide inside. "Good boy."

Ciel trembled as he felt the invasion. It hurt, but it also felt good in a strange way. It was like a tingling warmth deep inside of him, bringing his erection back to life. "Mm," He grunted, biting his lip, as Sebastian added another finger. He started to slide his fingers in and out, slowly at first and then more rapidly, delighting in Ciel's panting and moaning.

Sebastian removed his fingers, and licked Ciel from the tip of his now-hard penis all the way up to his anus. "Are you ready?" He whispered, leaning over Ciel.

"Wait," Ciel groaned. He turned himself over onto his back, and lifted his legs. "I want to look at you when you… fuck me." He blushed as he said the words.

Sebastian almost came right then, and he moved forward to kiss Ciel passionately as he rubbed the head of his cock against his opening. He pulled back to look at the teenager as he pushed himself inside.

"It... hurts…" Ciel moaned, gripping Sebastian's arms tightly.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered as he tried to control himself and be gentle. He stopped when he was halfway in, letting Ciel get used to his girth. Sebastian glanced at the young man's throbbing member between them. "It'll feel better if you touch yourself."

Ciel hesitantly reached down, embarrassed to masturbate in front of someone, and began to stroke himself. "Oh," He sighed—it did feel much better. "You can… move some more."

Sebastian complied, and pulled himself out almost entirely before shoving in again, this time a bit deeper. Ciel moaned deliciously, and Sebastian started to speed up. He tilted Ciel's hips as he moved forward, pressing their chests together. He bit Ciel's neck gently, and the boy wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him in further. He tangled the fingers of his free hand in his lover's hair, grunting with every thrust.

"Sebastian… I'm going to…" Ciel groaned loudly when Sebastian pushed his entire length in.

"Do it," Sebastian hissed. "Do it now. Come."

Ciel's cry of orgasmic bliss was cut off by Sebastian's lips. He drove in one last time, and came deep inside of Ciel. Their bodies shook and twitched as one, and they held each other tightly, panting into each other's ear.

After a few minutes, Sebastian pulled his softening penis out of Ciel's ass, causing Ciel to moan in pain and discontent.

Ciel watched as he stood, wiped his cock, and began to dress.

"Find your clothes. My manager should be here soon." Sebastian ordered. He noticed Ciel's face. "What's wrong?"

"That was… _You_ were amazing." Ciel whispered. Sebastian bit his lip—he had enjoyed it too, more than he usually did.

He reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a business card, scribbling an address onto it. "I'm in town for the next few days. Come to my hotel." He handed the piece of cardstock to Ciel. "Security will let you in when you show them this."

Ciel stood up, feeling Sebastian's cum leaking from him. He grabbed a tissue, cleaning himself as best he could. He dressed and looked at Sebastian, unsure of what to say.

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be waiting for you." He turned and reached for the doorknob, but a hand on his arm pulled him back.

Ciel kissed Sebastian one last time before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He looked at the card in his shaking hands. _Why did he give me this? _He thought.

Sebastian opened the door and smiled. "Come in." He stepped aside, letting the young boy into the lavish room. Closing the door, he pounced on Ciel, kissing him fiercely and undoing the buttons that remained on his shirt.

"Wait," Ciel gasped. Sebastian stopped and looked up at him, puzzled. "Why did you invite me here?"

Sebastian grinned, pushing him onto the bed and climbing between his legs. "Do I really need to tell you?" He leaned in to kiss Ciel again.

"No," Ciel twisted away. "I mean, we already…" He blushed. "I thought it was a one time thing."

Sebastian's grin faded. "If you don't want to—"

"I do want to, I'm just confused." Ciel sighed. "I know how it works with celebrities."

"If you must know," Sebastian whispered, kissing his lips delicately. "I've taken a liking to you." He kissed Ciel's neck, who moaned softly. "You drive me mad, Ciel."

Ciel took off his shirt, gasping when Sebastian started to lick and suck his nipples. He closed his eyes, holding the older man close to him.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. "Sebastian, I—oh dear!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open, and he saw a woman with long, red hair and glasses staring at them. Sebastian looked at the woman as he rubbed Ciel's erection through his pants.

"Goodness, Grelle. I forgot you were in there." He smiled.

"Sebastian, who is this woman?" Ciel asked, trying to push his lover off of him.

"Oh, you flatter me." She blushed.

"He's my manager." Sebastian laughed at Ciel's mortified expression. "Is there something you need?" He asked Grelle.

"Well, there _is_ something I want…" He grinned, leaning against the doorframe as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ciel squeaked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's in Bassy's contract—I get fifteen percent of his profits." He winked as he slid his shirt off.

Sebastian sighed as he watched Grelle continue to undress. "Don't be ridiculous, that doesn't include _people_."

"Mmm, you're so sexy when you're mad, Bassy!" Grelle purred.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered uncomfortably.

Sebastian looked at the frightened teenager beneath him. "You don't mind if Grelle here joins us, do you?" He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Ciel's ear and kissing him gently. Ciel started to protest, but his words turned to gasps and moans as Sebastian slipped his pants off and began to lick the cloth covering his hardening member.

Ciel looked over at Grelle, now fully naked and stroking his cock, only slightly smaller than Sebastian's. He felt an excited chill run up his spine, watching Grelle pleasure himself while Sebastian licked him. _Maybe this won't be so bad_…

Grelle caught the young boy looking at his prick and smiled. He crawled onto the bed and kissed Ciel deeply, pinching his pert little nipples. He pulled back and moved his cock towards Ciel's face. "I'll do you if you do me." Grelle winked.

Ciel hesitantly stuck his tongue out, licking a drop of precum that slid down. He tasted different from Sebastian—a bit sweeter. Grelle grew impatient, and shoved himself into Ciel's mouth, moaning as he started to suck. He pulled out after a minute.

"Let me show you how it's done. Sebastian, come here." Grelle beckoned. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, and the redhead knelt between his legs. "Now watch closely, uh… What's your name?"

Ciel's face flushed at the knowledge that he'd just sucked a complete stranger's cock. "Ciel."

"Right. Watch what I do, Ciel."

Ciel watched intently as Grelle licked Sebastian's balls, sucking them into his mouth. He slid his tongue slowly up the length of Sebastian's shaft, before lowering his mouth onto the head. He clamped his lips around the cock, and started moving his head back and forth, pumping Sebastian's cock.

Ciel noticed the look being exchanged between Sebastian and his manager, and realized this was far from the first time they'd done this.

Grelle let the dick fall out of his mouth. "You try." He scooted to the side so that Ciel could get better access. He looked up at Sebastian as he copied Grelle's movements. Sebastian gripped the back of his head, breathing hard.

"Mm, stop!" He groaned, withdrawing from Ciel's mouth. Ciel watched in confusion as Sebastian panted. "I still want to fuck you." He smiled at Ciel, who laid on his back, spreading his legs for Sebastian.

Grelle crawled up to Sebastian, and whispered in his ear. Sebastian grinned. "Yes, that sounds fun." He turned his attention to Ciel. "Let's try something… different." Sebastian waited for him to nod his agreement before flipping him onto his stomach and grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand.

He rested his head against the pillow, closing his eyes as Sebastian rubbed the cold gel against his anus, pushing some of it inside of him. Ciel heard him coating his penis with the gel, and gasped as he felt Sebastian enter him.

He gripped the sheets tightly as Sebastian slid further inside of him, leaning over so that his chest was resting against Ciel's back. He kept still, kissing the back of Ciel's neck, letting him get accustomed to the still-new feeling.

Ciel was glad that Sebastian was being gentler this time, and he was amazed at how much better it felt with lube. "Ah… Sebastian…" He opened his eyes, looking back at his lover, and gasped when he saw Grelle buried inside of him.

"What are you—ahh…" He shivered as Grelle slid all the way out and eased himself back in.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grelle's waist, gently moving his hair out of the way to bite his neck gently. Gripping his ass, Sebastian pushed his cock inside of Grelle.

Grelle moaned softly, getting into a rhythm with Sebastian until he was pounding Ciel with Sebastian's thrusts. Ciel groaned, pushing himself back against Grelle, who reached underneath them and gripped Ciel's prick, stroking him firmly and quickly.

"I'm… Grelle, I'm going to…" Ciel clenched his teeth as he came, jerking several times before collapsing onto the bed. Grelle's thrusts kept Ciel in his orgasm for a few seconds until he exploded inside him, crying out loudly. He gripped the headboard to keep himself upright until Sebastian was finished.

The three men fell away from each other, taking short, shallow breaths and trying to regain their composure. Ciel turned onto his side, and sighed contentedly when he felt Sebastian's hair caress his shoulders as he embraced the young boy.

Grelle stood up, throwing on his clothes. "I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Bassy." He winked before leaving the room.

Ciel laid his arm over Sebastian's, entwining their fingers.

"What did you think?" Sebastian breathed.

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't hate it, but I wouldn't want to do it with him _every_ time."

"Are you implying there will be more of this?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Won't there?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. "Come on tour with me."

"What?!" Ciel sat up.

"I know it's sudden, but I also know that I'll regret it if I don't at least ask." Sebastian smiled weakly. "I'm in town for a few more days. Just think about it."

Ciel hugged him, tears streaming down his face. He would never admit it, but he had always dreamed of being Sebastian Michaelis's boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you want me to believe that you got fucked by two total strangers last night?" Alois snickered.

"I don't care if you believe it, I'm just telling you what happened." Ciel sighed, watching as his friend bit into the apple.

"Prove it." Alois smiled, sitting at the table in his kitchen.

Ciel paused for a second before starting to unzip his pants.

"Stop! I'm blind!" Alois laughed, covering his eyes. "I meant like, a phone number."

Ciel pulled Sebastian's card out of his pocket. "He gave me this after we… The first time." Alois took the card, staring at it suspiciously. Flipping it over, he saw a handwritten number on it. "He asked me to go on tour with him, too."

Ciel turned toward the hallway when he heard a yawn, followed by soft footsteps. He scowled as Claude strolled into the kitchen.

"Alois, what's for—oh," Claude stopped. "Hello, Ciel."

"Hello, Claude." Ciel mumbled. He watched as Claude kissed Alois on the cheek, causing the blonde to smile and hug his boyfriend.

"I'm going to take a shower." Claude announced, leaving the room briskly.

"Ugh." Ciel muttered. "I don't know why you're still with him."

Alois frowned. "I don't know why you don't like him."

"He's just weird." Ciel sighed, remembering the many times Claude had tried to get him into bed.

"Mm." Alois took another bite. "So when are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "He's not my _boyfriend,_ Alois, I—"

"Oh!" The young blonde gasped. "The four of us can go on a double date!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

"No way." Ciel scoffed. "What are you doing?" He asked as Alois looked at the card and took out his phone. "Oh, no, please don't!"

"Hello? Sebastian?" Alois managed to keep Ciel at bay. "I'm Ciel's friend, and I wanted to invite you and him on a date with me and my boyfriend." Ciel squealed as Alois licked the hand that he clasped over his mouth. "Oh really? Yes, that's fine. Alright, we'll see you then. Bye now!"

Ciel groaned. "I can't believe you."

"Relax. We're meeting him at one for lunch." Alois smiled, blowing a kiss to Ciel.

Sebastian casually waved the trio over, and Ciel stifled a giggle at his sunglasses and hood. He sat next to the star in disguise, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Alois and Claude sat in the bench across from them.

"I'm Alois Trancy, and this is my boyfriend, Claude Faustus."

Sebastian smiled warmly. "Sebastian Michaelis." He took a sip from his coffee. "Did you say Trancy?"

"Yes, _that_ Trancy." Alois feigned humble embarrassment. His name was known locally, being from a rich family.

"I'm surprised a Trancy would be caught in a little diner like this." Sebastian smirked.

"But you're not surprised that a Phantomhive would?" Alois laughed. Sebastian's sultry smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Phantomhive?" He asked. Ciel gulped—he had been careful to leave out the fact that he was from the notorious Phantomhive clan, founders of the most ruthless business in the country, and often suspected of various other crimes…

"Oh, um…" Alois looked between Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian's grin returned. "Never mind that. How did you and Claude meet?" Ciel groaned quietly as Alois told the story of how he met his Claude—they were forbidden lovers, Claude a mere butler and Alois the sole adopted child of a possessive old man.

"Claude helped me move out when I was eighteen, and we've been together ever since." He nuzzled the disgruntled man lovingly. Ciel excused himself to the bathroom.

After washing his hands, he opened the door to be met by Claude. The stern man smiled at Ciel. "Alois is still talking to your friend about how great I am. Ironic, don't you think? Given our… history." Claude stepped toward Ciel until his back was pressed against the wall, their faces inches apart.

"What history?" Ciel spat, pushing Claude away. "You constantly flirt with me, and I tell you to keep it in your pants."

Claude cupped his chin, tilting Ciel's head up to look at him. "We both know there's something here, Ciel."

"Get off of me." Ciel squirmed, trying to wriggle away.

Claude felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, and he turned around to see Sebastian frowning at him.

"It's not what you think, Sebastian!" Ciel insisted, twisting away from Claude and hurrying to Sebastian's side.

Sebastian smiled. "Let's just try to enjoy the rest of our date, alright?" He steered the two out of the bathroom.

Alois looked in confusion at the three leaving the lavatory—his blushing friend, his frowning boyfriend, and the mysterious musician. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, darling." Claude smiled, kissing Alois gently. Ciel raised his lip in disgust, and felt Sebastian squeeze his hand under the table.

"Let's go to a movie!" Alois insisted as they were leaving the diner.

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "We'll meet the two of you there."

Ciel got into the passenger seat of Sebastian's car, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I don't like the way Claude looks at you." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up. "What?"

"I don't like him throwing himself at you."

"… You're jealous?"

Sebastian shrugged, looking away. "I suppose."

"But… We're not… Together, are we?"

"Not yet." Sebastian sighed. "I just hate having competition."

Ciel scoffed. "Claude isn't competition." He paused. "But last night, with Grelle…"

"That's different. Grelle and I have known each other for a long time, and we're good friends." Sebastian tried to explain. "Things like that can happen without it getting complicated."

Ciel nodded, though he didn't really understand. "Sebastian… I'll be your boyfriend if you want me to." He whispered.

Sebastian leaned over and kissed his young lover tenderly. Their kiss was broken by the sound of Alois honking at them.

Sebastian made sure to sit between Claude and Ciel at the theater. Ciel clenched his teeth and squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly, trying to not scream whenever the monster popped out. Sebastian held the frightened teen close.

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered.

"Shut up, I know!" Ciel snapped, receiving a chuckle in response.

"Stop it." Alois hissed. Sebastian glanced at the pair next to him, his eyes widening when he saw Claude rubbing Alois through the crotch of his shorts. "We'll get in trouble—ah!"

Sebastian cleared his throat, and Alois shot out of his seat, taking Claude by the hand and dragging him out of the theater. Ciel sighed, following Sebastian as he scurried after them.

Alois and Claude disappeared into the men's room, and Sebastian grinned, cracking the door open to spy on them. Ciel reluctantly followed, peeking through the door and stifling a gasp when he saw Alois pushed against the wall with his legs around Claude's waist. He moaned softly as his boyfriend thrust into him, tangling his fingers in soft, black hair.

"Oh, god, Claude! Yes, that feels so good, ah!" Alois moaned as Claude bit at his nipples through his shirt. Claude whispered something in his ear. "Yes! Yes, I'm your whore!" Alois cried, biting his lip as Claude's thrusts became faster and harder. "Come inside me, Claude, oh please!"

Claude buried himself in Alois, grunting and giving short stabs every few seconds.

Ciel was breathing rapidly. Sebastian pulled the quivering teen away into an empty theater as the couple kissed and pulled up their pants.

Ciel looked after the two, holding hands as they returned to the movie. "I can't believe they just did that!"

"Did you like it?" Sebastian whispered, biting Ciel's earlobe gently. "Did you like watching your friend get fucked in public? It's exciting, isn't it?"

Ciel gasped as Sebastian slid his hand into his pants, rubbing his already stiffening cock. He bit his lip, looking around the big, well-lit room. If someone walked in and saw them…

But he was too far gone to protest as Sebastian pulled down his jeans and pressed him against the wall. Ciel closed his eyes in pleasure and gasped softly as Sebastian pushed gently against his opening with his erection.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Ciel's eyes snapped open, and he struggled to stuff himself back into his pants as Sebastian did the same.

The attendant walked angrily over to the pair. "I'm calling the police."

"Hold on," Sebastian purred, digging his wallet out of his pocket. He held up three hundred-dollar bills. "That's not really necessary, is it?"

The attendant took the money eagerly. "Do it in the bathroom like everyone else."

Sebastian and Ciel giggled as they escaped back to their movie.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Go back to your room." The old man panted. Alois obeyed, picking up his robe and retreating to the safety of his room._

_ He eased himself onto the bed, grabbing a tissue and raising his leg to clean himself. Angry tears flowed down his face. He hated this place; that old pervert made Alois call him 'father', even though he'd only been in Trancy's care for two years. _

_ "I should run away." The sixteen-year-old muttered, but he knew no one would take him in. No one cared about a dirty orphan. He could go to the police, but his guardian would buy his way out of jail, and punish Alois harshly. "Two more years. I can make it until then." He hadn't told anyone, not even his best friend Ciel, about his abuse, just as his 'father' had ordered. _

_ Alois looked at the door in confusion when he heard a knock—usually it took the old creep at least an hour to recover. He didn't waste any time, though, quickly disrobing and laying on the bed. _

_"Come in, Father." The door opened slowly, and Claude stepped in. Alois sighed in relief. "It's just you." Claude locked the door behind him, striding over to the bed._

_"Let's get you dressed." He whispered softly, fishing a pair of shorts out of the dresser._

_Fully dressed, Alois lay curled up in his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Claude, come here." He ordered._

_Claude crawled onto the bed beside the young boy, pulling his body close to Alois and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." _

_"Sorry? Why?" _

_"I'm sorry that this is all I can do." Claude breathed, kissing the teen's cheek tenderly. "I wish I could stop him."_

_Alois scoffed. "It's not your job to protect me." _

_"Sir, that's exactly my job."_

_"Don't call me 'sir'." Alois groaned. "He hired you to make sure I don't escape his filthy clutches, that's all."_

_"If I'm just a prison guard, then why would I be cuddling you right now?" Claude whispered into his ear, making him shiver._

_"Just shut up," Alois growled, closing his eyes and turning towards his bodyguard. _

Alois opened his eyes, relieved to be in his own bed next to Claude.

"Good morning." Claude smiled down at him.

Alois sat up, rubbing his head. "I dreamt about _him_ again."

"He's been dead for three years." Claude sighed, hugging the blonde tightly.

"I know. It's just… I don't know. I love you, Claude."

"I love you, too." He kissed Alois deeply before jumping out of bed. "Come on, I'll make you French toast." Alois wandered down the hall of his huge apartment. He wondered if all this money was worth four years of pain and sadness… He shook the thought away as he sat at the table, observing Claude, naked except for an apron, make him breakfast.

Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder, not wanting to move and risk waking him.

Sebastian's eyes finally drifted open, and he looked at the young Phantomhive admiring his body and smiled.

Ciel blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Don't be. There's no shame in appreciating something beautiful." Sebastian joked. He looked around the large bedroom as he got out of the canopy bed, pushing aside the sheer curtain. "Your house is quite nice, as well."

"Yeah," Ciel sighed. "I mean, thank you."

Sebastian laughed. "Will your parents be upset that I stayed the night?"

"Uh, no. My parents died when I was young." He muttered, surprised that Sebastian didn't know—it had been all over the news. "I've lived here by myself ever since. Well, except for the servants, and my aunt stayed over a lot until I was like, fourteen."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Sebastian frowned, returning to the bed to hug Ciel. "It must get lonely."

Ciel laughed bitterly, getting up from the bed and pulling on a pair of underwear. "I don't need other people to validate my existence."

Sebastian smirked, glad that Ciel was starting to show his true colors. "How brave of you."

The pair walked into the dining room, talking while they waited for their breakfast.

"Have you given anymore thought on my offer?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yes," Ciel started. "I'd like to come, but I don't want to leave Alois with Claude. He scares me."

"Claude may be a little flirtatious, but I doubt he'd harm his boyfriend." Sebastian reasoned, eager to convince him.

"I don't know. Alois and I have been friends since we were children. We met at a charity event my parents were throwing for the orphanage he was in. When he was adopted, his new father rarely let him out of the house. I only got to see him once or twice in four years. After his father died and he finally moved out, we both promised we'd never stay apart for that long again." Ciel explained.

Sebastian sighed. "I thought only girls were that sentimental."

"Shut up!"

"But if it means that much to you…" He pulled out his phone. "Grelle? Do we have room for two more people on the trip? Make room. They're a couple, yes. Thank you."

Ciel's mouth dropped open. "Why are you going to so much trouble for me?"

"You said you'd be my boyfriend." He smiled.

"Hello?" Alois sighed into the telephone, stroking Claude's hair as the older male sucked him. "Really? Okay, we'll think about it. Bye."

"Was that Ciel?" Claude asked, removing Alois' cock from his mouth.

"Yes. He said that Sebastian invited the two of us to go on tour with them."

"That's strange." He said. "Do you think it has something to do with what happened in the theater yesterday?"

Alois smiled. "I don't think they enjoyed watching us _that_ much."

"Ciel seemed pretty flustered." Claude snickered. "Sebastian was just amused, though."

"Yeah." Alois moaned when Claude licked the head of his penis. "He told me that they had a threesome with Sebastian's manager."

"Seriously?" Claude gasped. "Wasn't Sebastian his first, though?"

"As far as I know." Alois chuckled. "The way he described it, I think he liked it. Maybe the two of them would like to play with us." He winked at his lover and smiled seductively.

Claude leaned up, positioning himself in between Alois' legs. "Beg for me." He whispered.

"Claude," Alois moaned, gripping his shoulders. "Please fuck me, Claude. I want to feel you inside of me. Fuck me until I scream."

Claude grinned and eased himself inside of the young man. Alois closed his eyes, tilting his head back in pleasure.

"No," Claude said. "Look at me."

Alois obeyed, opening his eyes and looking intensely into Claude's as the kitchen was filled with their panting and moaning. Claude adored the faces Alois made when they were making love—a mix of pleasure and pain, happiness and sadness, innocence and perversion. He could play all the parts perfectly, even blend them together sometimes.

"Harder," Alois grunted. "Faster!" He gritted his teeth as Claude drove into him as directed, holding his shoulders so hard that Claude hissed in pain from the sharp nails breaking his skin. Neither of them minded it; they had been intimate for three years, starting almost immediately after the sudden death of Alois' father, and each knew what the other liked.

"Ah, Claude! Make me scream! Fuck me!" He yelled, not caring if the neighbors heard.

Claude covered Alois' mouth with his hand and sped up his thrusts as he bit his boyfriend's nipples, using his other hand to stroke the cock throbbing between them.

A cry of intensity ripped itself from Alois' throat as he came. Claude groaned and pushed himself into Alois as deeply as he could, knowing how much the blonde loved to have his hot cum inside of him. Claude removed his hand and kissed Alois passionately, slowly pulling out as the boy jerked beneath him.

Claude lifted Alois into his arms once they had both recovered. "Let's go take a bath." He said, smiling down at the sweating, exhausted boy in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone asked for an update, and I'm not one to disappoint.**

_Claude silently entered Alois' room. "Almost everything is packed."_

_Alois nodded. "Claude… Do you like me?"_

_Claude frowned. "Of course. Why do you ask?"_

_"I don't need a guard now that he's dead." Alois sighed. "I'm firing you. I was just wondering if all the things you said to me were true…" He looked away._

_Claude took Alois' face in his hands, gazing at the young boy. "Yes, everything was true. I love you, Alois."_

_Alois gently caressed Claude's face, leaning up to kiss him. He glanced at the bed. "Before we move out…"_

_Claude tucked a strand of hair behind his love's ear. "Are you sure? I've told you, there's no rush. I can wait." _

_"Yes, I want this." Alois breathed, looking at Claude's lips with heavy eyes. "I don't want him to be the last one… In this house…" He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him with a new passion like they'd never experienced together before._

_Claude picked up his young lover and sat him on the bed, continuing to kiss him as he removed their clothes. Alois laid back, letting Claude pull his shorts off. _

_He closed his eyes as Claude began to kiss him all over, from his lips down to his stomach, until he reached that spot. Carefully, the older man removed Alois from his underwear, looking up at the blonde as he kissed his most private place. He opened his mouth, gently sucking and licking the boy, delighting in the soft moans and happy sighs he produced._

_Spreading his legs apart, Claude moved his attentions lower, focusing on wetting Alois' anus—he didn't have the patience to search for some lube. Alois moaned, tangling his fingers in Claude's hair._

_"That feels… So good…" He gasped at the new feeling—the old man had never been interested in anything other than his own pleasure._

_Claude smiled as he stood to remove his pants._

_"It's huge!" Alois gasped as he stripped. "You're at least twice as big…"_

_Claude leaned down. "We can still stop if you want to." Alois shook his head as he rushed forward, taking the cock into his mouth. "You're really good at that." Claude panted, delicately resting his hands on Alois' shoulders._

_Alois looked up as he sucked Claude expertly. Once he was satisfied with its hardness, he pulled back, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees as he was accustomed to._

_"Sit in my lap." Claude sat on the bed with his legs folded under him. Alois hesitantly obliged, lowering himself into Claude's lap. "No, face me." Alois turned so that he was facing him, breathing rapidly._

_"Claude…" Alois whispered, holding the man tightly._

_"Are you ready?" Claude breathed, gripping his penis and lining it up with Alois' entrance. He nodded, and Claude licked his neck as he slowly slid into him._

_"Ahh!" Alois groaned, feeling himself being impaled on Claude's member. "It's… Big…" _

_Claude reached around to hug Alois tightly, gripping his shoulders as he pulled out and thrust back in again. Alois soon got used to his new lover, and began to move himself back and forth on Claude's dick._

_ Claude gripped Alois' cock, gently stroking it as the blonde was immersed in pleasure. Claude closed his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his chin on the boy's shoulders, listening to the sweet whimpers and mewls coming from his mouth. He gritted his teeth as he felt Alois tense, groaning as he rocketed into his orgasm. Claude gripped his shoulders and pumped into Alois, reaching his own release while the boy was distracted. _

_ They sat with each other, panting and sweating until they had both recovered, and left the house smiling._

Alois sighed as he sank into the bath, resting his back against Claude's chest. He inhaled the hot steam, letting it seep into his pores and sinuses, clearing his head. He giggled as Claude poured hot water over his head, soaking his hair and face.

"This looks yummy!" Alois gasped, poking at his dinner with a fork.

"It is." Sebastian smiled. "I've been coming here for years. This young lady is certainly the best waitress around, as well."

The waitress blushed when Sebastian directed his grin toward her. "L-let me know if you need anything else." She stuttered before scurrying off.

Ciel watched as the girl, not much older than him, squealed with the other waitresses behind the counter. "Why do you flirt with them?" He muttered.

"Does it bother you?" Sebastian snickered. He kissed Ciel on the cheek swiftly. "I'm just having fun. You know I don't have any real interest in them."

"I know that." Ciel scoffed. "It's just weird. Speaking of…" He glanced across the table to where Alois was feeding bits of his meal to Claude.

"I think it's sweet."

"How much longer until we get to the hotel?" Ciel groaned.

Sebastian smirked. "Something on your mind?"

"Shut up! It's been a while, and I have needs."

"It's been four days." The older male chuckled. "But I suppose that is a while, at your age…" Ciel looked up at his lover pleadingly. "It's ten minutes from here."

Ciel smiled, hugging Sebastian.

"But," Sebastian continued. "I have to work. It'll be a few hours, so it's best you don't wait up."

Ciel made a frustrated noise as he leaned back in his seat, not unlike an impatient child.

"Sorry, love. Tomorrow."

Alois knocked on the door to Ciel and Sebastian's room before entering.

"Are you awake?" He whispered to Ciel as he crept over to the bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Ciel sighed, untangling himself from Sebastian as he sat up.

"I had a nightmare." Alois whimpered, climbing into bed next to Ciel.

"What are you doing?" Ciel hissed, jerking his naked body away from his friend. "Go cuddle with Claude."

"It was about Claude." He lied, trying to contain his snickers as he wiggled his barely-covered ass against Ciel's crotch.

Ciel bit his lip. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop moving like that." He could feel himself hardening. _Damn it, Sebastian! This is your fault!_

"Like what?" Alois continued to tease the younger boy.

Ciel blushed as he realized what was going on. "You're doing this on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh stop it. I'm not going to do anything with you."

Alois scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because I'm with Sebastian!"

"I don't mind." Sebastian yawned. "Go ahead." He flicked on the lights, leaning up in expectation.

"What are you—" Ciel was cut off by Alois' lips pressing against his desperately, and he froze in shock. "I must be dreaming." He muttered as the blonde pulled back.

"If that'll make you feel better, then yes, this is all a dream." Alois sneered as he reached to stroke Ciel, glancing at Sebastian's erection. "Are you going to take care of your man or am I going to have to?"

Ciel frowned, but wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock, pumping him slowly. He gasped in surprise when Alois slid down onto his stomach, licking the head of his penis.

Sebastian leaned in, whispering into his boyfriend's ear. "Is it alright if I touch your friend?"

Ciel nodded hesitantly. He watched as Sebastian pulled down Alois' underwear and began to fondle his balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

Ciel tipped his head back, staring off into space, when he saw a slim, amber eye behind a lens, peeking in from the doorway. "Claude?"

Claude opened the door, stepped in, and closed it, putting his weight against it as he smirked at the trio.

"I suppose you want to join in too?" Sebastian prompted.

"I'm content with watching." Claude replied as he pushed his glasses further onto his nose. "For now."

Sebastian smiled as he sat up, shuffling behind Alois and gripping his hips. Alois moaned around Ciel's cock. "He's almost as big as you, Claude."

"You're used to taking a man, I see. I don't even need any lubricant." Sebastian breathed, sinking into Alois.

Ciel stared at the two as they moved together, still not believing what he was seeing. "Ah!" He looked down at Alois as a wonderful feeling shot through his erection. "What did you just do?"

"You mean this?" Alois said before pressing the tip of his tongue against Ciel's urethra, pleased when Ciel mewled and twitched again.

Ciel crawled out from under his friend's mouth. "Let me…" He blushed, unable to finish his sentence. Alois understood, leaning up and resting against Sebastian so his penis was exposed.

Ciel moved forward onto his stomach so that he could take Alois' cock into his mouth. He started to suck as Alois moaned.

Claude suddenly gripped Ciel's member harshly, eliciting a yelp from the young boy. He waited for Ciel to stop him, and when he didn't, he slowly pushed himself into the teen.

"Ow! Oh, god!" Ciel gasped, feeling himself being stretched apart. He jerked forward, pulling Claude out of him. "In the nightstand, there's some lube."

Ciel's face drained as he heard the words come out of his mouth. Did he really just say that? Is he going to let Claude fuck him?

As he was fighting with himself, Claude squirted the gel into Ciel's opening before coating himself with it. This time, when he pressed against Ciel's anus, he slipped in about two inches before meeting any resistance. Claude leaned forward, pressing his chest against Ciel's back as he brought his hips down further.

"Ahh…" Ciel whined, gripping Alois' thighs tightly while Alois stroked his hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" Claude breathed.

Without taking even a second to think, Ciel shook his head violently, having lost himself to pleasure.

Claude continued to push in until he was buried inside Ciel. Alois pulled him up so that their nipples were rubbing against each other and kissed him to quiet his whimpers. From the way the boy twitched and panted, he could tell he was about to come. He reached between them to stroke Ciel's cock rapidly, causing him to explode.

Claude took the opportunity to grip Ciel's hips and ram into him roughly, until he came inside of the jerking boy.

Alois started to pump himself, sensing that Sebastian was also close to finishing. Alois came just as Sebastian pulled out, spurting his semen over the blonde's back.

The four panted raggedly, trying to compose themselves. Ciel opened his eyes when he felt a soft tongue on his stomach, licking up the mixture of his own and Alois' cum. Sebastian smiled up at his lover before leaning up to kiss him, letting the fluids in his mouth seep down Ciel's throat.

Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's chest as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
